This invention relates to a protective liner arrangement for covering the inside of the cargo compartment of an automotive van.
Modern automotive vans are often used to transport cargo. A typical cargo van consists of a forward cab portion and a cargo compartment. The van typically will have rear doors and side doors into the cargo compartment. Heavy tools, building materials and other heavy items are typically carried in the cargo compartment. While transporting these items, they often bounce and can cause denting or damage to the sheet metal walls, floor or ceiling. Further, the cargo compartment of a cargo van is not typically insulated against noise and outside temperature extremes.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide a protective liner arrangement for use in the cargo compartment of an automotive van that will protect the cargo walls against damage from impact received from the contents of the cargo compartment, and also insulate the cargo compartment.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a van liner that can be adjusted easily so that it will fit cargo compartments having dimensional variations.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a liner arrangement for a vehicle van that can flex relative to the walls of the cargo compartment.
Moreover, it is an object of the present invention to provide a relatively simple arrangement of protective liner panels for the floor, sides and doors of a cargo compartment.